1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel flow regulating mechanism for gas cigarette lighters, torches, burners, hair curlers and other similar devices, and a method of producing a microcell polymer filter for use therein to ensure the desired constant flow of gas fuel through the burner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an effort to provide for the reliable and safe passage of gas in lighters and other appliances utilizing liquified petroleum gasses such as n-butane, i-butane and propane, efforts have been made to discover new materials and to design new mechanisms for use in such appliances which are capable of constantly regulating the flow of gaseous fuel. Two prior art structures will be discussed in detail hereinafter.